Buster the Bunny a Sonic the Hedgehog Parody E. 3
by Charles Roberts
Summary: The Evil Dr. Maxbotinck find the computer Crystal and used it on the Acme Freedom Fighters but Alexander just find out Razuas wants that crystal back so will Alex be able to save his friends or will Dr. Maxbotinck will rule California and the world.


This story is in a nother parral-woral Kalifornia is the conterpart of California.   
  
And the Flags that repersent eatch Freedom Fighter and Evil.   
  
Acme Acers Flag has an Anvil on it with Red and Blue shading.   
  
Burbank Flag has an Warner Sibling on it and It Black, White and Red   
  
Los Angeles Flag has an Dr. Maxbotnick Face on it and it Red and Yellow   
  
Northern Anahime flag has an Rescue Rangers Simbole on it and it Red, Blue, gold with the yellow Lighting Streek.   
  
Southern Anahime flag has an Anti-Disney Fighters simbole with Evil Micky Mouse on it with Black, Red and Yellow.   
  
Ontario-Rancho flag has an MGM simbole with a Lion in the middle it Brown.   
  
San Fransico-Bay Areas Flag has an Dog Face on it and it Pulpal, Gold, and Brown   
  
Buster the Bunny Adventurs two a Paroy of Sonic The Hedgehog Adventurs 2  
  
Buster the Bunny = Sonic the Hedgehog + Buster Bunny   
  
Princes Shirley Acorn = Princes Salley Acorn + Shirley McLoon   
  
Babs Rabot = Bunny Rabot + Babs Bunny   
  
Calmity the Coyote = Roter the Warlus + Calmity Coyote  
  
Fifi = Talls + Fifi Lafume   
  
Pucktwan = Antwan D'Coyote + Pucky Duck   
  
Aunt Lola = Uncal Chuck + Lola Bunny   
  
Busters Robotside Parents = Sonic Robotsides Parents + Bugs and Honey  
  
Huckales = Knuckales + Hampton   
  
Shadow Warrner = Shadow Hedgehog + Yakko Warrner  
  
Mot Warrner = Amy Hedgehog + Dot Warrner   
  
Wardous Warrner = Kudous the Warroier + Wackko Warrner   
  
King Daffy Acorn and Queen Daphien Acorn = King Max Acorn and Queen Acorn + Daffy Duck and Daphina Duck  
  
Lighting Force Agency   
  
Commander Alexander Armington   
  
2nd in Command Razor Armington   
  
Lutented Nicky Chang   
  
Cropal Smith Jackson   
  
Stargent Rams Malone  
  
Chife Officer Mickey Carmaikale   
  
Nutral   
  
Razuals = Lazuals + Richer Gere   
  
Bad Guys   
  
Dr. Maxbotnick = Dr. Robotnick + Montana Max   
  
Eviley = Snively + Emyral   
  
Rodrick The Rat = Nack The Wiseal + Rodrick Rat   
  
Rubella The Rat = Nickole The Wiseal + Rubella Rat  
  
Roboticies Toons + Roboticies Mobains = Toons   
  
Domanes   
  
Acme Freedom Fighters is Acme Acers, Kalifornia   
  
Burbank Freedom Fighters is Burbank-Glendale-Pasadena, Kalifornia   
  
Dr. Maxbotnick Domaine is Los Angeles, Kalifornia   
  
Disney Freedom Fighters (Rescue Rangers X) is North Anaheim-Long Beach-Seal Beach-Huntington Beach-Westminster-Garden Grove-Santa Ana, Kalifornia   
  
Anti-Disney Freedom Fighters (Works for Dr. Maxbotnick) Freedom Fighters is South Anaheim-Orange-Tustin-Irvine-Lake Forest-Mission Viejo, Kalifornia   
  
MGM Freedom Fighters is Ontario-Rancho Cucamonga-Fontana-San Bernardino, Kalifornia.   
  
All Dogs Go to Heven Freedom Fighters is San Fransico-Bay Areas, Kalifornia   
  
itle Super Buster   
  
Acme Acers, Kalifornia, Earth in the year 2117   
  
The wars betwen Dr. Maxbotnick and Acme Acers Freedom Fighters have fought all day until the LFA, and Kalifornia Freedom Fighters has joine the battle because  
Chicago has been attack as well and the LFA fight the Robot out of the Chicago Area now they went to Kalifornia to help the Acme Acers  
Freedom Fighter to battle Dr. Maxbotnick now the story has begun.   
  
Location Los Angeles, Kalifornia Buster and Shirley were looking for 53-46 Chip for Shirley Bitcole  
  
Buster: I will lure the Bots and you get the parts.   
  
Shirley: Ok but becafule Buster.   
  
Buster: Who says I am cafule let do it to it.   
  
Shirley: Good Luck.   
  
Then Buster says Mean things to the robots then they chase him.   
  
Shirley went inside and got the part but a robot spot her.   
  
Shirley: Oh Hi there I am just leaving.   
  
The Robot buzzer went off.   
  
Shirley: Oh hate they do that.   
  
After Shirley went out of the bilding she saw a spy orb were folling her.   
  
Maxbotnick: I want the Princees.   
  
Eviley: yes sir.   
  
Then a Swatbot is cashing Shirley to the Forbitin Zone (Outher Side of LA) then She saw the Garden of the Place and the Swat Bot were right behind her then the Garend fire at the robot but miss Shirley and the Garden walk by and Shirley was stune.   
  
Maxbotnick: Who was that.   
  
Eviley: I will get right on it.   
  
Out side of Acme Acers  
  
Shirley: I just saw something and it bad news I want you to spot Maxbotnick to wake up Razuas.   
  
Buster: No problem because I have Alexander and Fifi Radio me.   
  
Shirley: Oh great.   
  
Los Angeles   
  
Eviley: Sir that the gardent of the Razuas Resting Place.   
  
Maxbotinick: Go on.   
  
Eviley: He protect Razuas from Inturters and Razuas have a Computer that can use spells.  
  
Maxbotinick: I can't Whate let go.   
  
Location Forbind Zone.   
  
Maxbotinick: Weres the Gardent Eviley.   
  
Eviley: He was right behind.   
  
But the Gardent cut her off.   
  
Gardent: Why have you summited me her?   
  
Maxbotinick: I want to popales a deal tresurey.   
  
Gardent: I don't want your richises.   
  
Maxbotinick: Then another deal I want the location of Razaus Resting Place.   
  
Gardent: You want to harm my master?   
  
Maxbotinick: Oh no I dont want to harm him but I want to horner him because we have much in comaned.   
  
Gardent project a red beam out of his eyes and the Holograme of the Place.   
  
Gradent: You must go there and go alone you matilet hart is evil enoght to with stand the danger and bewarnerd.  
  
Dr. Maxbotinick is walking to the Razar Laire and grab the computer Spell.   
  
Dr. Maxbotinick: You won't need this speel well.   
  
Then Eviley place the Spell-computer in side the computer.   
  
Spell-Computer: Spell Index.   
  
Dr. Maxbotinick: Place the Spell Index quickey.   
  
Spell-Computer: Bones, Cureses,Spells, Submitionspell, Slavery, Telports.   
  
Dr. Maxbotinick: That it Telports.  
  
Spell-Computer: Name Target.   
  
Dr. Maxbotinick: Princes Shirley.   
  
SC: Comferme Target.   
  
Then a Princes Shirley was inside of Maxbotinck Lare.   
  
Shirley: What Hapen.   
  
Maxbotinick: Take Her.   
  
Shirley: You just found Razaus Computer.   
  
Shirley trys to run but it is too late.   
  
Maxbotinick: Put her in the locks.  
  
they did   
  
SC: Next target   
  
Maxbotinick: Babs Rabot   
  
Then an Imaget of Babs Apers   
  
Babs: Hay How did I got hear.   
  
Max: get her.   
  
Babs hit the Swat bot and go over to free Shirley.   
  
Shirley: Babs Run!   
  
Babs: You need know how to treat a lady.   
  
Max: Stun her.   
  
The Swat bot hit Babs with the Stun Lazer and Babs was knock out.   
  
Forbident Zone   
  
Razuas: You Solde my Computer you litle thife.   
  
Alexander: No I did not I am Commander Alexander of the LFA and I know who solde you computer.   
  
Razuas: Then Who?   
  
Alexander: Maxbotinick the pure evil.  
  
Razuas: He is using my computer you will get it back.   
  
Alexander: I will and that is a promits.   
  
Dr. Maxbotinick Lare.   
  
Max: a Sumbision Spell sound nice (Snap his fingers)   
  
Babs:[montone voice] I awate you orders sir.   
  
Shirley: Oh Babs   
  
Max: Enought ( Rub the cristal)   
  
Shirley:[Montonevoice] How I can help Dr. Maxbotinick?   
  
Max: Next Target Buster the Bunny   
  
SC: Target complet.   
  
then Buster was inside of Max lare.   
  
Max: Ladys restrane him.   
  
Then Shirley and Babs gab him.   
  
Buster: What you do to them?   
  
Max: Oh I made them obented now I would do the same thing to you.   
  
Buster:[Montone Voice] I will serve you.   
  
Max: Next Target Calmaty, Puctwan and Fifi.   
  
Then the immage apers.   
  
Calmaty: Hay how did we got here.   
  
Max: If you mind Ladys and Buster grab them.   
  
Then Buster, Shirley, and Babs gab Fifi, Calmaty, and Puctwan   
  
Fifi: What you did to them?   
  
Max: Like I told Buster the same thing I will do to you and rub cristal.   
  
Fifi,Calmaty, Pucktwan[montone voice]: We will serve you master.  
  
Max: Next Target Alexander Armington   
  
SC: Target Comferme.   
  
Alexander: What Maxbotinick you.   
  
Max: Buster, Fifi, Shirley, Calmity, Pucktwan and Babs sround him and get him   
  
Buster, Fifi, Shirley, Calmity, Pucktwan and Babs: Yes master.   
  
Alexander: Oh Great!  
  
Then Alex sees the Spell computer infront of him.   
  
Alexander: Sorry guys but I have to do this.   
  
Then He did Jet Li moves on them and go for the spell computer   
  
Max: Get him, All swat bot inturer in the man lab.   
  
Alexander: Thinkng   
  
[Razuas: Bring it back litle Thife]   
  
Alexander: Guys I am going to reporgram you.   
  
Alex hit the spell-computer bution and the Freedom Fighters returnd to normal.   
  
Buster: Boy my mine was blink.   
  
Fifi; My love how did we get her?   
  
Alexander: No time to clebrate yet we need get out of her.   
  
Babs: Can I say someting let go.   
  
then Alex shot the Swat bots with Lazers and the Freedom Fighers escapes.   
  
Alexander: Her you go Razaus.   
  
Razaus: Thank you for returnding my computer for me.   
  
Buster: Joine the Acme Freedom Fighters Razaus.   
  
Razaus: It will be bad I must gardet it But I need the LFA Proctecion for Evil.  
  
Shirley: Why you can't Destory it.   
  
Babs: What she say that why can't you get rid of it.   
  
Razaus: Relese the evil it will be castapocit well good by Freedom Fighters, good luck Buster and Alexander.   
  
Freedom Fighters: good By.   
  
Alex: good by.   
  
Alexander: SO let celebrate.   
  
Freedom Fighters: YAAAA!   
  
Acme Acers Village.   
  
Shirley: We are one spet form freeing Kalifornia form Maxbotinick.   
  
FF: YAAAAAA! to freedome.   
  
Fifi: Well my love want to kiss me and hold me.   
  
Alexander: Well Shure.   
  
Fifl went on Alex lap and Kiss him will he holding her.   
  
The End. 


End file.
